When it's over
by Any Potter Uchiha
Summary: Era o dia mais chuvoso de todos os anos, talvez de séculos, mas acho que era bem apropriado. Era como se a natureza soubesse o que estava acontecendo."


_Naruto não me pertence, sorte dele u.u_

_Boa leitura._

**When it's over**

**Sakura's POV**

Era o dia mais chuvoso de todos os anos, talvez de séculos, mas acho que era bem apropriado. Era como se a natureza soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Estava tudo destruído, tudo o que tinha levado muitos anos para ser criado, estava em cinzas novamente, mas dessa vez era muito pior do que quando aquele akatsuki, Pain, era a causa. Dessa vez os danos foram infinitamente maiores, quase todos os habitantes de Konoha estavam mortos, e os que haviam sobrevivido estavam gravemente feridos.

Eu estava cumprindo o meu trabalho, cuidando de todos, afinal, eu era a médica-nin chefe, pupila da Goidame, porém não podia deixar de prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo, na batalha que eu estava presenciando, a mesma que decidiria o destino do mundo shinobi. O meu amor de infância e o meu melhor amigo estavam ali lutando, mais uma vez, entre si. Mas dessa vez eu não ia interferir. Prometia a Naruto que não faria.

Senti um aperto no meu peito, como se algo me avisasse que o fim estava próximo, entretanto recusei-me a aceitar, era só coisa da minha cabeça, tinha de ser. Mesmo na minha atual situação eu ainda tinha esperança... Realmente ela é a última que morre, só espero não morrer antes dela.

Perguntava-me como tinha chegado àquela situação. Há alguns anos, quando tudo parecia perfeito, quando a equipe 7 estava em seu apogeu, Sasuke-kun recebeu a visita da equipe do som, que lhe fez uma proposta tentadora e, infelizmente, ele a aceitou.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem, estava comendo lámen com Naruto e senti algo estranho, imediatamente dirigi-me a entrada de Konoha. Lá estava ele, indo atrás de sua vingança. Tentei impedi-lo declarando-me, mas foi tudo em vão, depois de tudo que disse a ele, só o que recebi foi um "Arigatou". Depois disso só me lembro de ter acordado em um banco gélido e de ter feito um pedido ao Naruto: que ele trouxesse o Sasuke de volta. Ele realmente fez de tudo para cumprir a promessa, até mesmo quando eu pedi para ele que desistisse, ele recusou-se e não o fez. Claro que eu ainda amo o Sasuke, mas Naruto era como um irmão para mim e eu não queria mais vê-lo sofrer.

E agora Sasuke estava de volta, mas não estava do nosso lado e sim contra nós, depois de ter passado por tanta coisa para tentar trazê-lo, quando finalmente conseguimos, era assim. A única coisa que ele tinha era ódio, infelizmente isso nunca ia mudar. Ele cumpriu sua vingança e isso só lhe trouxe mais ódio, era isso que o movia. O que o diferenciava de mim e do Naruto. Infelizmente eu nunca deixei de amá-lo, talvez esse seja o meu maior erro. Droga! Por que não posso mandar no meu coração? Ele é meu então supostamente deveria me obedecer e não ao contrário. Por que não posso escolher de quem eu gosto? Seria tudo tão mais simples... Senti uma lágrima percorrer meu rosto, mais uma vez eu chorava pelo Uchiha. Mas essa seria a última vez que isso aconteceria, era uma promessa comigo mesmo.

Aproximei-me mais do campo de batalha para observá-los melhor, pude perceber que eles não estavam usando sua força total, o que me surpreendeu, pois isso significava que no fundo, mesmo que fosse uma coisa quase nula, Sasuke não tinha conseguido destruir totalmente os laços que nos unia, que unia o time 7. Mas talvez isso fosse só mais um delírio da minha mente, só mais uma das ilusões felizes que eu criava para manter a minha sanidade... porém, mesmo que fosse, eu jamais admitiria. Era isso que me mantinha viva.

Eu estava ali parada, observando, quando vi que a batalha iria acabar. O Uchiha se preparava para dar o último golpe. Então era isso, Naruto era nobre demais para tirar a vida do seu quase irmão. Eu só observava Sasuke se aproximar, estava petrificada. Então um pingo de sensatez se manifestou em mim, ouvi uma voz em minha cabeça "Ele sempre esteve lá por você, é o mínimo que pode fazer por ele". Então não pensei em mais nada, meus pés agiram por mim e dirigiram-se em direção ao meu melhor amigo, o loiro que tantas vezes me tirara do sério, estava prestes a dar o seu último sorriso quando percebeu o que havia feito.

- Sakura-chan! – pude perceber que o seu olhar perdeu o brilho de sempre e deu lugar a tristeza. Depois me dei conta do que tinha feito, recebi o golpe em seu lugar (e pude jurar que, mesmo que fosse por um milésimo de segundo, pude ver arrependimento no olhar de Sasuke) – Por que você fez isso? Você prometeu que não iria interferir...

- Desculpa Naruto, mas eu não poderia deixar o meu melhor amigo morrer – essas foram minhas últimas palavras.

Senti o coração falhar e respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade. Então tudo acabaria assim... Aquela história de luz no fim do túnel era só mais uma ilusão, pois no meu não havia nada além da escuridão.

OoOoOoOoO

**Sasuke's POV**

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, no que tinha acabado de fazer. A única mulher que eu realmente tinha amado estava morta e o pior, eu a havia matado. Mas não tinha sido minha culpa, afinal eu não podia prever que ela iria se enfiar no meio. Como eu queria acreditar nisso, mas a minha maldita consciência não permitia. Naruto estava ali diante do corpo sem vida, tentando reanimá-lo, o que era realmente inútil. Nada, nem mesmo o jutsu mais poderoso, era capaz de trazer uma pessoa de volta a vida.

Eu continuava observando aquela cena deprimente quando o loiro finalmente pareceu perceber que não teria volta. Sakura estava morta. Foi então que ele virou-se e encarou-me, nunca tinha visto tanto ódio em seu olhar como tinha agora. Depositou então o corpo de nossa ex-companheira no chão e levantou-se, sem deixar de encarar-me.

- Como você pode? Depois de todo o amor que ela depositou em você, depois de todos esses anos você não teve nem ao menos gratidão. Tenho vergonha de dizer que um dia fizemos parte de um mesmo time, que eu te considerava como um irmão. Você só fez trazer vergonha para nossa vila e sofrimento para mim e para a Sakura – essas palavras de Naruto fizeram um corte mais profundo em mim do que qualquer shuriken poderia ter feito. E o que mais doía era o fato de ele ter razão.

- Hmpf – queria dizer mais coisas, contudo nunca fui muito bom usando palavras, muito menos me expressando.

- Hmpf? É só isso o que sabe dizer? Você realmente não faz ideia do que acabou de fazer, né? Não sabe de tudo que botou a perder – claro que eu sabia, tinha acabado de perder a mulher que eu amava. Queria ter dito isso a ele, mas apenas continuei encarando-o. Depois de perceber que eu não ia dizer nada ele continuou a falar, mas dessa vez a sua voz não tinha o tom alto de costume – Sakura estava grávida.

Grávida? Como assim grávida? Então eu tinha acabado de tirar duas vidas, sendo que uma nem tinha chegado a conhecer o mundo, não tinha sido capaz de admirar a beleza de sua mãe. Eu havia roubado esse direito da criança. Pior eu havia lhe roubado a mãe, ao mesmo tempo negando o direito a vida da pequeno ser.

Quando eu pensei que não tinha jeito das coisas piorarem, Naruto pronunciou-se mais uma vez.

- E o filho que ela esperava era seu.

Não... Eu não podia ter escutado isso, devo estar ficando maluco. O filho que Sakura estava esperando não podia ser meu. Isso era demais para a minha cabeça. Foi então que uma lembrança me veio à mente...

_Flashback on_

Droga! Eu tinha que ter me ferido logo agora? A missão já tinha acabado, mas aquele baka realmente tinha acabado comigo. Enquanto caminhava encontrei uma caverna, seria ali que eu passaria a noite.

Quando entrei percebi que não era o único ali e a outra pessoa também já tinha percebido que não estava sozinha. Escutei uma voz feminina, que me era familiar, perguntar quem estava ali. Aproximei-me mais um pouco e pude ver cabelos rosados, agora entendo o porquê de a voz ter me soado familiar, afinal, como eu poderia me esquecer da voz _dela_?

Vi o espanto em seu olhar quando fixou seus orbes verdes em mim, mas essa reação era de se esperar depois de eu a ter abandonado. Porém não baixou a guarda.

- Sasuke-kun? O que você quer aqui?

- O mesmo que você, só estou me abrigando.

- Me surpreende que esteja sozinho, ouvi dizer que entrou para a Akatsuki.

- Vejo que está bem informada.

- Então é verdade? Você quer mesmo destruir Konoha?

- Você não sabe o quão suja aquela vila é. Tudo de que acusaram o meu clã...e principalmente o que fizeram com o meu nii-san.

- Não entendo o que você quer dizer. Seu nii-san traiu a vila e também foi o responsável pela a morte do seu clã.

- Foi isso o que eles queriam que todos nós acreditássemos. Tudo que o Itachi fez foi para proteger a vila e também para me proteger – não conseguia entender porque estava contando tudo para ela.

- O que você está me dizendo é loucura e mesmo que fosse verdade não entendo porque você quer destruir a vila. Novamente vingança? Mas caso você realmente destrua a vila, seu irmão não teria morrido em vão? Você mesmo disse que ele morreu para protejá-la.

Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado, mas agora já era tarde, eu já havia tomado a minha decisão.

- Não precisa ser assim Sasuke. Eu e o Naruto-kun sempre o aceitaremos de volta e a Tsunade-sama também. Você ainda pode voltar para a vila, para sua casa e para o meu lado – ela disse essa última parte surrando, quase não soube dizer se ela realmente tinha dito aquilo. Fiquei atrás dela como havia feito no dia que fugi da vila.

- Sakura... Arigatou, mas eu não posso mais voltar – estava pronta para apagá-la novamente quando ela me interrompeu.

- Só não me abandone de novo, onegai. Não importa quanto tempo passe eu nunca vou deixar de te amar – era impressionante como ela era a única que sempre falava o que eu queria ouvir. Percebi então o quão próximos estávamos e a sua essência de cerejeira me enfeitiçava. Não me contendo puxei-a e roubei-lhe um beijo. Já havia beijado muitas mulheres, entretanto nenhuma tinha sido como ela, que estava totalmente entregue. Separamos-nos em busca de ar, mas não levou muito tempo para que voltássemos a nos beijar. Cada vez nos desejando mais. Retirei então a sua blusa e fui dando mordidas até chegar aos seus seios, que estavam cobertos por faixas (que eu não demorei para tirar). Fiquei ali contemplando o seu corpo, perfeitamente delineado. Deitei-a no chão e fiquei por cima dela, não aguentaria por muito tempo, tinha que me afastar ou a faria mulher ali mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun me faça sua – como sempre ela parecia ler meus pensamentos e dizer sempre o que eu queria ouvir. Eu, claro, atendi ao seu pedido: a tornei minha mulher.

_Flashback off_

Não aguentava mais. Eu tinha sido responsável pela morte do meu irmão, da única mulher que preencheu a minha existência vazia e, consequentemente, do meu herdeiro. Não poderia mais suportar essa culpa.

- Naruto, tenho um último pedido a lhe fazer – o loiro pareceu surpreso por eu finalmente ter me pronunciado – Me mate – pareceu hesitar um pouco, considerando o meu pedido, então ele me olhou e preparou o rasengan. Surpreendentemente eu sorri e fechei os olhos, aguardando o ataque fatal.

**The End**

OoOoOoOoO

Yo o/ espero que tenham gostado da fic ^^

Um pouco trágico eu sei mas final de ano me deixa assim, fica tudo tão depressivo .-.

Créditos a Kammy Engels por ter betado...muito obrigada *0*

Um bom Natal(atrasado) para todos vcs e um próspero ano novo.

Assim, aproveitando essas datas...que tal fazer uma baka feliz e mandar reviews(mesmo que seja pra me matar)?? Onegai ~~

xD

Kissus ;**


End file.
